Bullies
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: A Woman appears from no where in the Mall, who is she and what has happened to her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I definitely do not own Sailor Moon, I wish that I did, but alas that is not to be. I don't claim to own it and I do not receive anything from the stories that I write.

AN – This is an I hate the Sailor Scouts story, I actually don't but I thought hey, why not? It was in my mind to write it, _Calyesta_ (pronounced Cal-E-Esta), my muse was pestering and wouldn't let me do my assignment until I had at least written this short prologue. If she has her way she might even be in this one.

(...) means that she is thinking things through.

_Bullies Get Just What They Deserve, Eventually._

Prologue

It was an early morning when there was a bright blinding flash of light that lit up the sky in the area of the mall, a lone figure, if anyone had been looking was standing in the exact spot that the light seemed to originate from.

The lone figure was wearing a bright clear white gown of pure silk that rustled slightly when she turned to see where she had arrived at and what time it was too, she couldn't tell, for all she knew it was only a hundred years into the past, not the 300 hundred that she needed it to be.

This lovely exquisite woman could have been mistaken for a queen, indeed she really was, she wore a gown fit for a queen of any time period, she also had on her head a beautiful crown with a heart shaped ruby in the centre, it was there to symbolise eternal love, but the look on the lady's face was far from loved, or loving.

If there was anyone around they would have seen the black eye that she sported, the cut lip and the bleeding nose, blood was running down her face from her head, so maybe there was a wound there too, she looked around one more time before falling to her knees and dragging herself towards some bushes that would provide her some shelter for a while, at least until she recovered enough of her energy back from the cross time teleport that she had had to perform on her own with less than adequate energy, which is why she didn't exactly know where in Time she was. As she lay on the cold floor she began thinking, something that she hadn't been allowed to do for a very long time, but the only thing that she could think of at that particular time was of her daughter, of the baby that she had had that only two other people knew about, that was the child in question and her father.

(My baby, I need to find you, I need to get you away from them as soon as possible, I need you with me, I cannot bear you away from me anymore, my poor innocent baby, I dread to think what they have done and said to you)

No longer being able to keep awake she passed into a blissful slumber, where deep in the recesses of her mind she knew that she was safe for now because those that could follow her were at the time she left battling a would be destroyer of the planet, and now that she was gone from that awful place she knew that the barriers were weaker and the enemy would be able to break through and keep them occupied. Also while she slept the power within her caused some of the damage internally to heal, the remaining injuries would have to wait longer for she would need food to replenish her strength so that she could heal more.


	2. Chapter 1

From now own most if not all of my stories will be updated every Sunday, I have the writing bug at the mo and I have got several different stories on the go.

Disclaimer – I definitely do not own Sailor Moon, I wish that I did, but alas that is not to be. I don't claim to own it and I do not receive anything from the stories that I write.

AN – This is a I hate the Sailor Scouts story, I actually don't but I thought hey, why not? It was in my mind to write it, Calyesta (pronounced Cal-E-Esta), my muse was pestering and wouldn't let me do my assignment until I did the prologue. If she has her way she might even be in this one. Miss Haruna is really nice, you will see why later.

(...) Means that she is thinking things through.

Bullies 

Chapter 1 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the first sign that Serena was awake, and that she was once again late for school, it was 8.00am and she had half an hour before school started, she ran around getting her clothes on, brushing her hair and trying not to fall over in the speed it took for her to get ready. She ran down the stairs grabbed her bag, her lunch, some toast and managed to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before she ran out the door for her sprint to school.

(Oh, Gods not again, the scouts will kill me for this, I promised last night that I would be early for once in my life. Darien said that he wouldn't take me out on anymore dates, and the scouts and Luna said that I wouldn't be leader if I didn't pick up my responsibilities more, huff huff, nearly there, a few more steps)

BASH 

"Sorry sorry sorry, I am so late for school."

"No surprise there is there meatball head, I thought you promised to change, that is it...no more dates, not until you change into a mature person."

Darien turned around and walked away, leaving Serena standing with tears streaming down her face, she slowly turned and walked the rest of the way to the school, not caring if she got a detention or not.

Meanwhile there was a conference going on else where,

"I knew that would work" one feminine voice spoke quietly to the rest.

"So she is late, but what now?"

"Keep beating her down so she breaks of course, what else is there to do?"

"I started that route already, she will be submissive soon."

Giggles came from several bathroom stalls all over Tokyo at that moment.

"Next step, we send her to Coventry."

"What's that mean? Are we sending her on a trip, but won't that have an opposite effect?"

"No you ditz, she meant we are going to ignore her and do what the hell we like when we like without telling or asking her."

"Oh"

Several of the people said ditz and other harsher names towards the one who was the original blonde ditz from hell.

"This better work this time, last time that bitch Beryl got in the way. The throne and kingdom will be mine, won't it darling."

"Yes, my beautiful Amazon."

Back with Serena, she had finally made it into class and stood next to Miss Haruna, waiting for her to talk to her.

"You was late again Serena, what was it this time?" Miss Haruna asked without looking up at the girl.

"I ..." Serena looked up to her friends and noticed that they had smirks on their faces and were not looking at her, this sent her into more tears, not her usual wails, but silent sobs, which made Miss Haruna turn to look at her, she grab the young girls arm gently and pulled her from the room and closed the door.

"What happened Serena?" She asked kindly.

"My boyfriend stopped me and said that he wasn't taking me out anymore, and my friends won't look at me, It wasn't my fault I was late this morning, I swear"  
"Explain please."

"I promised my boyfriend and friends that I would start to change from today, I stayed up until 1am to finish my homework, all of it from the beginning of the week till today, I set my alarm, made sure it was wound up enough and was the right time before I went to bed, but when I looked at it this morning it was turned off and the time was an hour slow, when I checked my watch beside it I realised that I was late." Serena told her while sobbing.

"I'm sorry Serena, but you have promised such things before, it is no wonder that they don't believe you, I'm finding it hard myself, every time you have said that you have done your homework you still never handed it in."

Serena opened up her bag and gave all the homework that she said that she had done to her teacher. Miss Haruna looked at most of it quickly and received a shock, what she had seen was correct, the geography, Japanese to English translations, maths, science it was all done right.

"Serena..." Miss Haruna began "If you got these right, why haven't your grades been very good?"

"When I was little I was told that I had to protect myself, a lady in a white dress told me that I had to pretend to be a ditz until the right time, I can't explain the rest now, but it worked and now I can finally be me, that is why I told my friends that I would change, not that they believe me."  
"Ok, I think that we will talk again soon. Go wash your face and come back in a minute when you are calm, we are just doing reading at the moment anyway."

"Thank you Miss Haruna."

"Your welcome little one."

Serena nodded and walked off towards the bathrooms, while Miss Haruna watched her before pressing a button on her phone.

"Yes...she is here...I understand...they have started the campaign...no she doesn't know...I feel her here too...your sending in who? That's what I thought you said...no...no don't worry she will be sat there...yes...I will try to keep them away from her here as much as I can...I understand, I have to go into my class now." Miss Haruna closed her phone and walked back into the classroom.

"Right Miss Kino, read pages 27 to page 47, in English"

Lita groaned to herself and began slowly reading aloud the pages that Miss Haruna said.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Serena sobbed for a few more minutes before cupping her hands under the cold running water and splashing her face, it felt so cool and soothing.

((Oh mother, what is going on, when I was little I had a warning from someone claiming to be myself in the past, so I protected myself by pretending that I was something different, now I can be me and they don't trust or believe in me, what am I doing wrong? What have I ever done wrong to them?))

Serena never received an answer, she only seemed to get an answer when one or more of the scouts were with her, perhaps it was an increase in power that allowed the answers? Who knew, Serena didn't

Slowly she walked out of the bathroom and walked to the classroom once more, when she got there she saw through the window that her so-called friends were grinning at each other, when she walked in she walked straight to her seat, she smiled at Ami who turned her head away from Serena and ignored her. Miss Haruna saw this and decided it was time to pick on the genius.

"Miss Mizuno, I want you to read the next 50 pages please. Thank you Miss Osaka, you may sit down."

Molly nodded and sat down, looking towards Ami, then Serena and finally at Miss Haruna. The first looked angry, the second looked lost and the third looked mischievous, very unlike her usual self.

The rest of the day passed pretty much the same way, Ami, Lita and Mina, who had joined the same school two weeks before, blanked her, the only friend she seemed to have at the school anymore was Molly, but every time she went to go to Serena, Molly would turn around quickly and walk away again, the last time Serena looked in the direction that Molly had been looking, all she saw was Ami, Lita and Mina, nothing seemed to be wrong, so she shrugged it off to Molly being weird and tried to concentrate on what she was doing.

After school Serena walked into the arcade looking lost and sad, Darien was in there but he too blanked her, seeing this she walked the furthest away from him that she could get. Andrew noticed this response from both Serena and Darien and decided to find out what was going on, but just then the girls walked in, Rei and Rini included and sat with Darien. So Andrew decided on going to see Serena first.

"Serena, can I get you anything?"  
"Water please."

"Is that all you want?"  
"Yeah." Serena placed her head in her folded arms and let a few tears trail down her face.

"Have you and Darien had an argument?" Andrew asked as he sat beside her.

"No, I mean I was late this morning, but I had a good reason, I stayed up late doing my homework and set my alarm, but Sammy must have changed it. I bumped into Darien on my way to school and he said he wouldn't take me on any more dates, he never said that we were broken up. To make it worse the girls aren't talking to me, and when my friend Molly started to come to talk to me she turned around and went back again, I think the girls stopped her somehow."  
"Ok Serena. Did you get a good mark on your work? Are you sure it was Sammy? And if Darien hasn't actually broken up with you why would he and the girls blank you?"

"I don't know any of the answers, but thanks to you, I got full marks on all my homework that you helped me on, I'm sorry for calling you at midnight last night, but I remembered that that was the time you get off work."  
"That's ok Serena, I was glad to help out my little sis. I'll go get you your water, I'll be right back."

Andrew walked to the counter and got Serena a glass of iced water and a handful of her favourite gummy bears as a well done for her work. As he was passing the girls and Darien they gave him a hard look, he shrugged and continued to Serena.

"Here you are, and a treat for doing so well you can eat them whenever you feel like it. By the way, they are giving me funny looks now too."

"So it isn't just me?"

"No, I will talk to Darien though, right now. Take care Serena."

Serena nodded and drank her drink quickly and left, Andrew walked over to Darien,

"Hey, can I have a word?"

Darien narrowed his eyes at Andrew but got up and walked to a quiet spot with him.

"What's up with you, the girls and Serena?"  
"Nothing, we decided that she needs to be more mature, so we are giving her a day to think things over, she promised to change from today, but this morning she was late, she knew that we would give her a small punishment."  
"Don't you think that you are being a little bit hard on her, she is getting better, she did all her homework last night, did you know that?"

"Yes, but once is not changing, she will learn."  
With that Darien walked off, whispered something to the girls and they all left the arcade.

Andrew went to the counter and told the waitress that he was popping out for a few minutes; he picked up his phone, grabbed his jacket and left out the back door.

Two minutes later Andrew was in a quiet spot of the park, he opened his phone and pressed a button, but something strange happened, the phone wasn't calling someone, it was sending him somewhere. When he appeared he was in a dark place.

"Hello Prince André"  
"Hello to you too Prince Sebastian"

Both men bowed to each other and then hugged tightly, they were the best of friends in the last two lifetimes that they knew of, and the strength of that friendship never ceased to amaze them, they would die for each other.

"How goes it above?"  
"Serena isn't too good, their tricks are getting to her, I fear for her."

"Guardian Peace has informed me of this morning and last night with her clock, I fear that the cats have been turned this time too."  
"I will have to find out. How many of the Senshi are still loyal to her highness?" Prince André asked his friend.

"None that I know of, it has started again, this time we are around to stop it, but there is something we need to discuss."

"And what would that be?"

"Cally, and the future."

"What has Lady Calyesta done now? And what of the future, I thought I felt a power appear, but Small Lady is still here."

"Calyesta is starting Serena's school tomorrow as Callandra Star. And the power appears to be Serena, or rather her future self, I want her found and put in a secure place as soon as possible, but only her bonded and family can find her."

"I will start as soon as I get back. What of Saturn, as she is a baby once more what will be done with her?"  
"She will be fine as long as she is young, she cannot be turned to their side yet. Go my friend, find your sister."

Sebastian and André bowed to each other and then once more Andrew appeared in the park, he walked back to the arcade, left his friend James in charge and went looking for Serenity.

Sebastian stood looking at a mirror, one that showed him life, death and rebirth of every soul, he saw none that he knew, but prayed that his love would be all right.


End file.
